


“You weren’t supposed to hear that?”

by PentoPaper23



Series: Malec Drabbles [42]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23





	“You weren’t supposed to hear that?”

It was a week after Alec’s 50th birthday and he found himself sitting in silence holding a cold cup of tea with Cat staring at him. Cat sighed and put her also cold tea on the coffee table.

“Alec, why are you here?” She asked sitting back and crossing her legs eyeing him with concern Alec sighed watching stray tea leaves float around in his cup. 

“I need to talk to you,” he said placing his cup to join Cat’s on the table. 

“Well, I’m all ears Shadowhunter. What he has done?” Cat said smiling softly at him rising an eyebrow. Alec laughed shaking his head.

“Magnus hasn't done anything, but I am here about him,” Alec said his tone turning serious, Cat hearing his tone got up and sat back down next to him and waited. Alec sniffed, tears welling in his eyes. 

“I’m not getting any younger. Magnus doesn’t want to admit it and he doesn’t want to talk about it. But I need to because…” Alec sniffed again brushing away the tear that fell from his eye. Cat continued to listen already knowing where this conversation was going.

“…one day I won’t be here. I won’t be there for him and I need…” Alec stopped again sob forming in his chest and he looked at Cat fear in his eyes. Cat sat silently listening. 

“I need you to be there. Don’t let him fade away, I need you to help him find someone….someone else, I can’t bare the thought of him being alone” Alec sobbed the tears finally falling. Cat reached over to him, taking his hands in hers.

“You have to promise me. You cant leave him.” Alec said looking Cat dead in the eyes and Cat nodded seeing the panic forming in them.

“I promise. I swear to you, Alexander Lightwood-Bane, that he won’t alone again.” as she said it out of the corner of her eye she saw the hem of a coat disappear around the door frame and she smelt burn sugar. Magnus. 

Alec nodded reaching up to wipe his face. 

“Thank you. I just worry about him so much. I mean who is going to look after him when he uses too much magic, or who is going to know what he needs when he gets that look or the other 1000s of looks that I have come to know. It kills me Cat.” Alec sobbed.

“If I had a way Alec I would. But we have been looking for months and there is nothing, apart from being a vampire and he wouldn't that for you” She said pulling the older man into a deep hug. “We just have plan and make sure that the next 40 years, because you listen to me Alexander if you leave this world before you are at least 90, I will kill you myself. We make sure that 40 years are the best. Because you are both owed that.” Cat said rocking Alec side to side as his sobs become louder. 

Meanwhile, in the kitchen Magnus has his hand over his mouth as he sobbed into it, his knees giving out as he sinks to the floor. He heard soft voices and then the front door closes. A gentle hand comes to rest on his shoulder. 

“You weren’t supposed to hear that?” Cat said sadly as he sat down beside her best friend. 

“Months?” Magnus asked, wiping his eyes. Cat nodded. 

“He wanted to find a way, but we haven’t found anything,” Cat said reaching up to grab a tissue off the table, she handed it to Magnus. 

“I need you to promise me something,” Magnus said softly. Cat rolled her eyes.

“Oh god, not you too,” She said sarcastically, Magnus smiled a little.

“I don’t want you to not save me if it comes to that,” Magnus said softly nodding. 

“Magnus, no. Don’t ask that of me” Cat said.

“I have had enough time and losing him will kill me. I know it will and I can’t…I cant live another how many years without him. So I need you to make a promise to me too. Don’t save me.” Magnus said determinedly, not a tear in his eye now so Cat knew he was being serious. He held her eyes and she nodded tears welling around her eyelashes as she signed two death warrants in one day. 


End file.
